Sonic the Shaymin
by blueflare202101
Summary: Sonic has found a mysterious flower in the middle of a run. Now, he transforms into a Shaymin and makes new friends along the way, or is one of these "friends" more than that? Sonic will have to find a way to make everything right again somehow without the Chaos Emeralds facing a new threat!
1. Prologue

**Hello there fellow Pokemon and Sonic fans! I am Blueflare202101! And this is my story! I was a beginner just a few months ago, so don't get so critical if I make a chapter short, or it has a lot of mistakes. Be kind of considerate to the time I spend typing this please! It takes some time thinking and planning this you know! Now, before this prologue will begin, I must say some things before I begin. These are just some of the crucial rules I follow for my story and I would like you guys to know.  
**

**1) As I said before, do not be critical about my chapters in reviews. If you do, I will ignore them all.**

**2) My chapters may be short because I have a lot of stuff to do. I have school and work to take care of!  
**

**3) This is NOT my first story! My first one is actually going great, so don't even bother telling me stuff I already know! (if you want to know my first, it is The Bridge of Two Worlds under the section Sonic and MLP. It probably won't be a waste of time!)**

**OK, now that the introductions are done, let's read!**

* * *

Prologue to Sonic the Shaymin

* * *

**No POV**

We now see a royal blue hedgehog with red striped sneakers, white gloves, peach muzzle, belly, and arms, and emerald green eyes. His name was Sonic the Hedgehog, also known as the Blue Blur and the Fastest Thing Alive. He was running around a grassy plain just minding his own business as usual.

"Wow! It is really nice outside now-a-days!" Sonic commented as he was running at the speed of sound. "I wonder what Tails is up to!"

Tails is a golden colored kitsune with two tails that help him fly, shoes similar to Sonic's sneakers, but red on one side and white on the other, white gloves with two black rings tucked underneath them, and icy blue eyes. He was Sonic's adopted brother and he always helped out Sonic with dangerous adventures which include saving the world mostly.

"Huh? What's that?" Sonic spotted a a radiant flower in the middle of the field he was running on. As he went to pick it up, he felt a remarkable power emitting from it and he quickly pulled his hand away from it startled at the sudden energy surge.

"Wow! It feels just like a Chaos Emerald! I gotta show Tails this!" When he went to grab it, the flower started to glow so bright, it seemed like you were looking straight at the sun! "AGH!"

Sonic felt his body bend and shape as if he was transforming and going to a black hole! He thought he was dead for sure, but he opened his eyes and saw nothing but a misty forest. Sonic was in the middle of no where; too far away from any help. All he could do was sit there. He was alone and could do absolutely nothing about it. He was too vulnerable for a fight, and was too tired to move. Sonic tried to get up, but it was in vain because he just plopped right back down. It was way too hard to see with all of the mist covering his vision.

"Where in Mobius am I? Or am I on Mobius at all? HURK!" He soon felt a sharp pain all over his body, and he passed out.

* * *

A tall and small figure walk out of mist holding gear and supplies in there paws and hands. The smaller figure looked like a yellow mouse with long black tipped ears, red patches on his face, and a lightning bolt-like tail. It's name was Pika which was short for Pikachu (references are for life XD). Pika also wore a red scarf around his neck.

The tall figure had a long white and green dress, a red structure in her chest, green hair and arms, three-fingered hands, pale white skin, and ruby red eyes. Her name was Gardevoir. These two were Pokemon which was the species that inhabited this planet.

"Gardevoir! We've been walking for hours trying to get out of this stupid forest! If we don't get back to the guild, we are gonna be in SO much trouble!" Pika whined.

"Don't worry, Pika. We are almost out of here," she answered while levitating and even without even looking at him.

"I hope your-! Wait! Who's that!?" Pika spotted a small figure on the ground hurt. He looked as if he was in a large battle, but who would battle in the middle of the forest?

"Is that a Shaymin in its Sky Form!? There is no time to lose! We need to bring him to the guild with us at once! He is damaged badly!" Gardevoir and Pika quickly lifted the creature known as a Shaymin and rushed out of the forest. Gardevoir lit up the way while Pika looked out for any incoming danger.

_"Hold on Shaymin/dude! We're getting you help and fast!" _both Pika and Gardevoir thought at once.

* * *

**Gardevoir's POV  
**

**At Wigglytuff's Guild  
**

We rushed Sonic into the emergency room as fast as possibly making sure the Shaymin doesn't die on us.

"Hurry! We need help!" Pika yelled as we got the Shaymin some medical attention. As it was treated we were sent to our rooms and they promised us to tell us if the Shaymin's results in the morning.

"I really hope its OK. It was hardly even breathing!" Pika panicked.

"I do too Pika, but the only thing we _can _do is sleep and wait. Soon, we both went to our rooms to get some sleep.

* * *

**A/: Huh. That was really good to me! Tell me what you guys think in the reviews! Review, follow, and favorite! This is Blue and see you next time! **


	2. Friend or Foe

**Hi there! I'm Blue bringing you another chapter! I have a visitor with me as well.  
**

**Sonic: The only reason I'm here is because I was forced to.**

**Me: You wouldn't have to go through this if you hadn't eaten my chili dogs!**

**Sonic: Well you know that you shouldn't leave chili dogs near me unattended!**

**Me: (sigh) Well let's begin shall we?**

* * *

Chapter 1: Friend or Foe

* * *

**Gardevoir's POV**

The next morning I heard a lot of noises outside. I looked up from my bed and saw complete chaos! Everyone who was awake was knocked out on the floor, and equipment was scattered everywhere. Who did could take out the whole guild, and that includes the guild master, Wigglytuff himself!

"Pika! Wake up!" I yelled/whispered.

"Just five more minutes mother... I don't wanna go to school... Zzz," Pika groggily said half awake. I glared at him as I got up and smacked him across the face.

"OUCH! What the-! What happened here?!" Pika snapped.

"I don't know, but we have to find out!" We both rushed through the hallways to the emergency room and I noticed that the Shaymin was gone.

"Gah... G-gardevoir... is that you?" I heard Wigglytuff's voice ask. He was bruised badly and was left on the floor unable to move.

"Guild master Wigglytuff! Are you ok? Who did this?!" I asked with concern. Wigglytuff helped me throughout my whole life. He is practically a father to me.

"I don't know... it was so fast, I couldn't even describe it. The Pokemon moved so fast, it was beyond belief! I think... it kidnapped the Shaymin," Wigglytuff explained.

"Don't worry we will find the attacker! Stay here and rest untill we get back," Pika stated.

"Pika, I have got to do this _alone._ You stay here and treat the other exploration teams. You are better with healing than I am," I spoke darkly.

"What! Hold on a minute! You know if this Pokemon took down the guild master with such ease, than you can't even lay a scratch on him!" Pika protested.

"Pika! I'm not asking, and there is nothing you can say to change my mind!" He looked directly into my eyes and saw the deep determination on them.

"OK then! Make this guy pay dearly for what he has done! However, bring him back here so we all can get a punch or two!" I nodded and teleport right out of the guild.

* * *

**On the road to Treasure Town  
**

I flew as fast as I could near the ground in order to catch up to the attacker. However, the realization that could have held me back struck upon me: which way did he go?

"Oohhh... what hit me? A train?" I heard someone say. I turned around to see Bidoof laying on the ground.

"Bidoof! Are you OK and have you seen a kidnapped Shaymin pass by?" I asked quickly.

"Well, yes I have. I think. It went towards Beach Cave-!" I left Bidoof as soon as he said the words Beach Cave.

"I will get you fiend! This is for my friends!" I went through the entrance of the dungeon and started the search. As I was scavenging, many Pokemon tried to knock me out, but it was no use thanks to my power and skill. I literally rushed through all of them to not waste time. I saw a blur of green at one point and went in its direction.

"HEY! WAIT!" I kept speeding up, and so did the blur too. After a few minutes, we finally reached the pit of the cave where the blur stopped in its tracks which was actually the Shaymin.

"Wow *pant* I can't believe *pant pant* you escaped from the attacker! Nice job!" However, it just stood there in a battle position and glared at me. It had a menacing glare sent at me as if it was ready to attack.

"Wait a second. Is there even an attacker? Or, are you the attacker?!" It soon sped at me forcing me to start fighting.

* * *

**Sonic's POV**

OK! So here is what happened to me about an hour ago! I first realized that I turned into something I couldn't explain. Then, this things were holding me hostage in a room, so I decide to bust free. No one was left standing after a while so I ran away to a beach cave, but I saw two of the creatures in a room together and decided not to harm them because they probably wouldn't bother me in the future. Boy, was I wrong! As I ran away, I ran into a beaver looking creature by accident because I was lost in my thoughts. Later, I ran into the cave and fought more creatures. Finally, up to this point, one of the creatures from the place I left from followed me, and it was one of the ones I sparred! I tried to outrun it, but it was on my tail good and it stayed there until I ran into a dead end. Now, I am starting to fight it, trying to make it not mess with me for good!

"Heh, you're pretty good for a villain!" the creature said as she used psychic powers similar to Silver's to throw me into a wall. I said absolutely nothing because I already knew it wasn't true. I yelled a battle cry as I punched her directly in the face. She rubbed her cheek as she used another ability that sent volts of electricity through my body. I screamed in agony as my fur was scorched. The attack left my whole body covered in burn marks.

"I won't let you get away for what you did to my friends. Say goodnight you vermin!" She grabbed a boulder and chucked it at me using her powers. I feared this would be the end, but something deep within my told me it wasn't. I summoned energy from myself that I didn't even know I had to form it into a huge energy ball. And that was what I called it.

"ENERGY BALL!" I released the attack at the incoming boulder, and it shattered to pieces. Also, the attack was heading straight to my opponent as well.

"AGH!" She was sent straight to wall and towards the ground as the ball faded.

"I guess this is the end. This fight was a good one, but I'm afraid it just has to end," I raised my paw and formed it into a fist. I saw her eyes start to water as my hand was about to knock her out cold.

"GRAH!" I said as I was about to deliver the final blow, but my hand stopped right in fornt of her face. This felt wrong, and I knew it. She has got to have a really good reason to be here, but I don't know if it is for the wrong or right cause!

"What are you waiting for? Finish it!" the creature yelled.

"I... can't. I can't do it!" I yelled.

"You harm my friends after we save your life, nearly kill my master, and nearly kill me, but you can't finish me off?! Why are you torturing us so much!" she snapped at me.

"Wait, you saved my life?" I asked. I knew it. They weren't trying to kill me. They were _helping me._ I've never felt so ashamed in my entire life. I started to cry unconsciously. She noticed it too.

"Shaymin... did you misinterpret this whole thing?" I nodded as I backed away from her.

"I'm deeply... sorry Miss... um," I never had gotten her name.

"Gardevoir. Miss Gardevoir. You are?"

"I'm Sonic. Sonic the... Shaymin. Sonic the Shaymin!" That was what she called me earlier, so I guess I have to call myself that for now.

"Well, it is nice to finally meet you Sonic, but we have to get back to the guild to explain this whole mess. We wouldn't want a bounty on your head now would we?" Gardevoir stated.

"No. No we don't!" I said as we started to head back to the "guild".

* * *

**No POV  
**

**At Wigglytuff's Guild**

"WHAT! YOU KNOCKED US OUT FROM INSTINCT?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" a purple Pokemon named Loudred yelled.

"Pretty much. Hehe, sorry!" Sonic blushed out of embarrassment. Another Pokemon was starting to get ticked as well.

"For the love of Arceus! You can't just _attack _Pokemon without learning what is actually happening!" the Pokemon Chatot scolded.

"Yeah I agree! I should electricute you for what you did! Now we have to clean it all up!" Pika yelled.

"Don't worry about that. Now everyone close their eyes." Now everyone, including Gardevoir was ticked off.

"SONIC PLEASE! Do you really want to get yourself in more trouble?!" Gardevoir screeched.

**"JUST CLOSE YOUR EYES GOSH DARN IT!"** Everyone was so afraid, they actually closed their eyes. Sonic used his super speed to clean the whole guild to make it look like nothing even happened.

"Ta da!" The whole guild was shocked and surprised as if they had absolutely had nothing to say.

"What in the world?! H-how did you d-do that?!" a Pokemon named Sunflora asked.

"Heh! It's a secret!" Sonic said with a smirk.

"Well then! On behalf of my guild, we forgive you and would like to invite you to live here!" Wigglytuff stated.

"Really? Do you mean it? I would love too after what you guys did for me!" Sonic agreed to the offer.

"Great! Now all you have to do is join an exploration team!" Chatot added.

"A what?" Sonic wondered.

"An exploration team is a team who discovers hidden secrets in mystery dungeons and assist other Pokemon!" Sonic was now really confused.

"What's a Pokemon?" Everyone practically fell over.

"You're a Pokemon. Everyone on this planet is a Pokemon! HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW THAT!" Gardevoir snapped.

"OK? Anyway who am I going to be assigned to?" Sonic questioned.

"That is up to you Mister Sonic!" Sonic had to think carefully about his choice. It might decipher the rest of his time on this world.

"Loudy? Nope out of question. Croagunk looks creepy. Bidoof, Sunflora, Diglet, Dugtrio, Corphish. and Chimecho doesn't even seem tough enough! So, that only leaves one option," Sonic wondered aloud quietly.

"What are you babbling about?! Can you PLEASE pick a team?!" Chatot interrupted Sonic's train of thought causing him to jump.

"OK! OK! I choose Gardevoir and Pika!" The two were shocked at his answer. Why would he want to be on their team? Wouldn't it just slow him down at the speed he can go at?

"Why? Why do you choose us?" Gardevoir asked.

"Because something is telling me that you two will give me a gigantic, fun adventure!" They both soon understood and accepted it. Now, the troubles of Sonic is in their hands now!

* * *

**A/N: And that is all. Thank you for reading!  
**

**Sonic: Oooh! Chili dogs!**

**A/N: Hey! That's my dinner!**


	3. A Special Mission for a Special Pokemon

**Hey! This is Blue here with another chapter!**

**Sonic: And I'm Sonic here with the author!**

**Me: Today Sonic will embark on his first exploration mission to prove his worth.**

**Sonic: What, I'm not worthy?!**

**Me: You'll see why... Now, let's begin!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Special Mission for a Special Pokemon

* * *

**Sonic's POV  
**

"WAKE UP SONIC! EVERYONE ELSE IS UP! Wait, Sonic?!" I heard Loudred yell at my bed. I had sneaked out in the middle of the night to get a midnight run. I just had a bit of this world, but I didn't really get far. So, I decided to just go back to the guild. However, it is going to be a bit tricky getting back in. I knew Gardevoir was literally searching every for me, so I had to be cautious.

"OK! I just need to slip through that window! Then, I will be home free!" I started to run along the wall of the guild and I suddenly was lifted up telekinetically.

"Caught you!" Gardevoir caught me in an inescapable dead end.

"Hey Gardevoir! What's up? Oh, yeah it's the sky of course! Stupid question right? I mean the sky is up and-" Gardevoir covered my mouth with her hand to make me stop talking. When I get really nervous, I talk fast a lot. It's an old habit that just won't go away!

"Here's a nice question: where were you?! I was looking all over for you and you left the guild! What is up with that?!" she yelled at me. I was frightened so bad, I froze up, literally. I couldn't move a muscle, and I could have sworn my breathing went so soft, you would have thought I _stopped _breathing!

"Sonic? Are you OK? Look I'm sorry, but we have rules here. We just can't go out to have a good time in the middle of the night! You could have been killed! Do you understand me?" I slowly nodded breaking out of my trance. "Good, now we all have a "special mission" for you to do."

"What kind of "special mission" are we talking about?"

"Well, the guild has assigned you a mandatory mission which is to travel to the top of Zap Mountain (originally named by me) to retrieve a Spark Ribbon."

"What's a Spark Ribbon?" I asked with curiosity.

"It is a special scarf that allows the user to unleash its hidden potential. This will give our guild a new power to help us defeat evil!" I was amazed at this new information. Something that can find your hidden potential, and help you unlock it! That's amazing! It defies physics, but who cares? I do that every day!

"That's amazing! Who knew a scarf can do all that? I'm on it!" Gardevoir giggled.

"You're making it sound like you have a choice! Anyway, you have to make sure you retrieve the Spark Ribbon for the tournament coming soon," she stated.

"Tournament? Is that for everyone in the guild to participate in?"

"Exactly! Now, you must hurry! You have until sundown! Good luck!" Gardevoir teleported away to handle her own business. I can't believe this is happening! My first mission!

* * *

"WOW! THIS IS SO BORING!" I was now walking up the mountain searching for the peak. Gardevoir said it was a special mission, but not a bruising one! I swear this is punishment for wrecking the guild! When I get back, I'm so yelling at my team for this!

_"SCREECH!"_ I heard a Pokemon cry, and it was loud enough to cause a rock slide.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" I used my Energy Ball attack on the boulders so I wouldn't get hit by any of them. However, I couldn't keep the attacking going forever and I ran out of power. Just as that happened, a medium sized rock knocked me out and I stumbled into a stream of water below me. All I saw was the water engulfing the area. I thought it was over.

_"No... This can't be... happening. I have to... get out... of_... _here_...," I thought as I soon let myself slip into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Guh... did anyone see the number on that truck?" I soon woke up with a purple bruise on my head. I felt like my body was totally hit by a tidal wave of cars! My body was sending signals to tell me to rest more, but I ignored it. I had to find the Spark Ribbon!.

"Where am I?" I was in a cave right next to water. It had a small inside so I didn't really have to look anymore. It wasn't an undersea cave because I could still see the sun. Wait, it was about 1:00 p.m.! The sun is about to set in about 5 hours! I need a plan fast!

"OK! So how do you get out of a cave when there is a body of water as the exit while I can't swim. Wait! Maybe if I could get enough speed, I could run on the water!" I charged up a Spin Dash, and when I was finished, I rushed through the water running on it proving my plan to be successful. I have to thank Tails for teaching me physics!

As i was running, I saw the path back to the top of Zap Mountain. I changed my course and ran on the path that goes to the summit. Along the way I fought many more Pokemon like Electrike, Plusle, Minun, and rarely an Electabuzz. I had some trouble with Electabuzz, but I found a way to defeat it. I had found a cliff with a large boulder on top of it, and rammed into it making them fall.

When I made it to the summit, at last, I saw the item I was looking for: the Spark Ribbon.

"Finally! I found you at last!" As I walked closer to it I heard I booming voice.

"Halt! You shall not receive the Spark Ribbon!" From the sky, I giant yellow bird descended.

"Why not!?"

"This scarf represents your hidden power. What I am trying to see is that if the scarf fell into the wrong hands, then it would be disastrous!" I started to understand the situation, but there was something that stood out.

"Look, whoever you are, I'm not evil! I'm pure of heart and would protect anyone in danger! If that wasn't a fact, I wouldn't be Sonic the Shaymin!"

"Well, if you are telling the truth, then fight me, Zapdos!" Zapdos screeched which sent me back a few feet, but I stood my ground. If he wants to play rough, then two can play at that game!

* * *

**Pika's POV**

It's about a half an hour till sunset and Sonic hasn't returned. Now, I'm getting worried about him. For all we know he could be dead!

"Guys, this is dumb! We have to search for Sonic! NOW! This is going way too far! He's just a rookie!" I yelled out of frustration.

"Pika you have to relax. He will be here. Just be patient," Gardevoir said.

"Relax? RELAX?! Gardevoir you've said that for the fifteenth time now! I honestly think you want him to die!"

"Pika! How dare you say that!"

"Oh I dare, and I mean every word!" Gardevoir and I shot daggers at each other.

"ENOUGH!" We turned our heads to Chatot who has probably been outraged at our argument. "Pika is right! We have to search for Sonic. Therefore, the mission is now nothing more than a petty challenge!"

"What!? Chatot are you-"

"No! No more of that ranting! We search for Sonic now! Do I make myself clear?!" Gardevoir was cut off by Chatot. She just stood there with a shocked expression. Soon, she sighed and reluctantly agreed.

* * *

**Sonic's POV  
**

Zapdos had me at a stalemate! We clashed at each other with our all like my continuous Energy Ball and Extreme Speed attacks and Zapdos's Aerial Ace, Ancient Power, Shock Wave, and Thunderbolt attacks.

"Well, you are indeed a worthy opponent but you cannot win!" Those words made me REALLY angry. As I was enraged a powerful whirlwind blew around us.

"I will win!" The whirlwind hit Zapdos directly and sent him to the ground. Then, I felt a lot of energy build up inside me, like the time I summoned the power of my Energy Ball attack.

"Aeroblast attack!" A gigantic ball of wind was unleashed at the earth-bound Zapdos. Zapdos was sent flying into the air and plummeted to the ground hard. I can't believe I did it!

"Ugh... OK you win... finish it," Zapdos weakly muttered.

"What? Why?"

"Because you have beaten me..."

"No no no! I just want the scarf for the guild! I don't want to kill you!" Zapdos's eyes widened in surprise.

"Well, I can't believe I was this idiotic. I was so blinded by my duty to protect the scarf, I didn't even think of why you were here! I apologize Sonic the Shaymin."

"You can call me Sonic, Zapdos!"

"OK, Sonic!" I smiled as he let me get the Spark Ribbon. Suddenly, the whole guild was at the top of the summit.

"Sonic! Thank Arceus you are OK!" Pika ran up to me.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Pika looked behind me and saw Zapdos with widened eyes.

"I-is that the legendary Zapdos?! Wait, if he is so bruised up that means...!" Everyone's eyes looked at me with a stunned look.

"Yeah, I beat him. Why? Is that a good or bad thing?"

"DUDE THIS IS LEGENDARY! YOU JUST BEAT A GUARDIAN OF THE SKY!" I was now confused.

"OK what is that?"

"Why don't we explain it on the way back to the guild?" Sunflora suggested.

"OK then!" I said goodbye to Zapdos as we headed back.

* * *

**A/N: Well that took a long time.  
**

**Sonic: Really?**

**A/N: Yeah I have stuff to do ya know! Well this is Blue signing off!**


End file.
